The Kissing Booth
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: What would it be like, to work at a summer festival and kiss a variety of beyblade guys? All for the good cause of charity! Contains OCX[Insert Beyblader]. OC'S belong to the users who request. I am willing to accept a variety of OC's for each beyblader.
1. TalaxOC - XOAnn13OX

**The Spring Festival (Valentines Day). The Kissing Booth;**  
**TalaXOC.**

Watching the queue slowly build just beside her stand, the blonde girl bit her peached lower lip and sighed heavily. _Damn_, and to think this was her mothers idea of raising money for charity at the Spring festival!

Taking this a lot better than she thought she would be, Grace sat down on her stool then pulled up her purse onto her lap from the ground, reaching into it to pull out some red lipstick. Dapping it into her lips, bracing herself for whoever was first in line to steal her kiss.

"Who's first then?" She called out and adjusted her petite figure to get comfortable on the stool. Just by looking into her eyes, the boys down the line could tell she was nervous. Yet they were all so grateful this girl looked pretty or quite decent to snog, especially when they were paying for this. "Please take a seat."

Sighing heavily with a blush stained on his pale cheeks, the red haired Russian sat his broad and muscular figure down on the seat, looking just as nervous as the blonde did. "Lets get this over with." He announced and reached over to hand the girl her ticket.

"Go on Tala! Give her a good snog!" His silver haired teammate called out from further back in the queue. "You can do it!"

"Ignore Bryan." The Blitzkrieg leader gasped with humiliation and slapped his forehead. "Can you tell who brought my ticket?"

Chuckling slightly at the attractive beyblader before her, the hour-glass figured girl placed her hand over his. "Whenever your ready." She winked in an encouraging manner before leaning closer to him, pouting her cherry red and seductive lips.

Tala then shifted away his hand from his forehead and revealed a smirk on his dry lips. "Oh I'm ready." He replied confidently and leaned back to the kissing booth chick, to kiss her back with his pouting lips.

The atmosphere between them just felt so smooth and hot as they both got a little more lost in the kiss than they should of. Tala closed his eyelids to embrace the moment and placed his right hand onto her warm cheek. The thought of making a girl blush in a kiss made his heart skip an unhealthy beat, especially when she was so cute!

"Hey! You only brought one ticket!" Another voice called down the line – Diachi. "Get to the back of the line!"

Opening her eyes with shock to realise that irritating loud voice was right, Grace pulled away and sat up straight like a princess. But when she peeked her glowing brown back to the beyblader, she noticed the lipstick had made a right mess on his smooth pale skin around his lips. "You looked like you enjoyed that." She stated and pulled out her lipstick to re-touch up for the next client.

"Maybe I did." Tala mumbled in a relaxed low tone, grateful that Bryan had brought him his ticket for this stall. After though, he stood up and looked down at the petite girl with a mesmerising look in his ice blue eyes. "Thanks, I guess." He finished, before walking off the stall to make his way past Bryan without even looking or even speaking to him.

"How was it? Was she a good kisser?! TALA!" His confident team mate called after him, sulking about the fact he never got a reply either. The silver haired Russian then nudged Mystel in front of him. "He must have loved it and been too proud to show it."

"Maybe." Mystel shrugged. "Its nice to know the girl gives you your moneys worth of a kiss then."

* * *

**A/N:** If you enjoyed this and would like to request a character from beyblade or Metal fight beyblade, then please feel free to leave a comment or drop a message :) I am so excited to start this mini series! I think its something different to have the two beyblade series put together in a complicated way :O. This idea was originally supposed to be a [Insert Reader]xBeyblade Character, but obviously that's against the rules xD Lots of love - **XOAnn13OX.**


	2. MiguelxOC - Graceful Amaryllis

**The Spring Festival (Valentines Day). The Kissing Both.  
MiguelxOC. Requested by Graceful Amaryllis.**

Switching from the girl who covered the previous shift, the brunette with copper streaks gave the blonde a friendly smile as they passed by one another to the booth. Noelani was quite calm despite that she was doing something daring; the petite girl sat down on the stool and placed her handbag on to her lap, to pull out her mirror and lipstick.

The coffee brown eyed beyblader revealed how unique she was compared to the other girls by using a coral orange lipstick on her smooth lips. The boys who were in the queue to the right of her, all raised an eyebrow to her choice – The tanned figure looked so familiar. _But from where?!_

That's when the broad blond male at the front of the queue clicked on. His silver eyes lit up when he realised it was his turn to step up to the booth. It was a very good old friend of his, who he hadn't seen in a while due to the tournament just gone. "Hello there stranger. Long time no see." Miguel greeted and sat down on the stool facing the girl he'd paid to kiss.

Feeling her knees go weak just through hearing the sound of his voice. Noelani placed down her mirror and glanced her seductive eyes into his. She felt like she could have got lost in them forever, but the brunette did her best to keep her cool at the presence of the attractive beyblader. "Why hello Miguel. May I have your ticket please?" She spoke in a calm and mature tone before accepting the ticket from him.

"How's Julia doing? You two still best friends?" He asks charmingly and politely, realising this couldn't get anymore awkward – Two good friends coming together to kiss for a good cause.

"Of course we are. I was up hers for a visit the other day. Her and her brother are doing great." The brunette with copper streaks answered and felt herself sink into nervousness; twiddling her thumbs and shifting her feet. It was so hard to get comfortable. "Well, anyways. After this, shall we meet up for a coffee and have a catch up?"

A faint blush appeared over the blond's healthy peached cheeks. "You know I would never say no to that." Miguel replied and scanned his eyes to her orange lips, they looked so sweet, yet hungry for attention.

Noelani felt her cheeks flare up with a viscous blush when the beyblader placed his hand over hers. "You ready to do this?" He spoke, sensing by the tension in the atmosphere that the brunette was finding this quite difficult; especially with her small noticeable actions. It was within his best interest to make her feel comfortable.

A smile slowly appeared at the creases of her lips. "Of course." She implied and let her heart take control of the situation – This was an opportunity she wasn't planning on forgetting soon, especially when Noelani had been crushing on him for a long time.

They both leaned closer into one another to the point Miguel felt her warm soft breath brush against his dry lips. He chuckled nervously before placing his lips gently upon hers. Embracing every moment of his soft touch, the brunette closed her eyelids and held his hand back in return softly. _Gosh he was an excellent kisser. _

Goosebumps flared upon Miguel's broad arms and his body went numb as all he could feel right was her lips caressing his, especially when he shifted his head in the rhythm of hers to perform the perfect romantic movie kiss.

Eventually, Noelani broke the kiss to catch some air in her lungs. But when she opened her eyes to witness Miguels reaction, she instantly chuckled faintly. His eyes were wide and his lips were still apart; he looked shocked. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that." She whispered in a playful tone, quite flattered.

"Very much so." Miguel smiled warmly at her sweet chuckle. "So much I'd love to do that again." He then paused to sit up straight and took a slight moment to relax himself again. "Are you still up for meeting for a coffee? Or has this rather spoilt it?"

"I will meet you in ten minutes Miguel. I'll meet you by the Starbucks up the street."

* * *

**A/N:** _Next chapter will be KaixOC – So if anyone would like to claim this sexy guy ;) Send me an OC and I will get right on it soon._ Thank you too Graceful Amaryllis for the suggestion, I hope this met your expectations. For such a short piece, it took me hours to right because I just wanted to get it right. Speak soon and thanks for being there my friend – **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


	3. KaixOC - IndraniForever

**The Kissing Booth.  
KaixOC- Requested by IndraniForever**

Glazing her teal eyes at her appearance in the small hand held mirror in her hands, the black haired female puckered up her rounded yet balanced lips with her new secret weapon she'd recently just brought from the nearest cosmetic store. A soft natural coloured light pink lipgloss, that brought out the fantasies in many men's imaginations as they caught a glimpse while passing by.

The confident petite figured girl with a round face then took a deep breath before reaching to down to the ground, to pick up her luxurious branded hand bag. "Who's next." Indrani called out, trying to keep her cool as she witnessed within the corner of her view, one of the sexiest beybladers alive – Kai Hiwatari.

"Go on Kai! Get your moneys worth!" Tyson called out from in the distance.

"He's so annoying." Indrani mumbled to herself in a low tone and rolled her eyes at the world champion beyblader – Who in her opinion, was dressed so tacky! Indrani was such a fashion monger.

Little was she aware of, the lone wolf who was stood at the front of the queue behind her, had his crimson fiery eyes scanning her body from bottom, to top - Like an amateur to a prey. The dominant Bladebreaker leader registered her call and began to make his way up onto the stand, to sit down on the stool in front the russet skinned teenage girl.

"Lets get this over with." He snarled in a cold tone before holding out the ticket to her.

Dying to go numb as her knees went weak, Indrani accepted the ticket with a confident look dwelling in her teal eyes. "You sound like you're up for it then." She winked with a burning sensation dwelling within her cheeks. The dark haired female was blushing and this was quite rare.

Sensing a confident girl was always a slight turn on in the Hiwatari's view; especially when she wasn't an obsessed fangirl like some others he'd met in the past. "I am doing my part for charity. What's your excuse?" Kai spoke back and lifted his head; curious to hear her answer from those sweet tasty looking lips.

Just the smell of his cologne flared goose bumps around her figure from head to toe, giving her a warm and craving shiver. Indrani then spoke the reply he'd been waiting for. "I get to kiss sexy guys like you and do a good deed at the same time." Her voice sounded so slick and daring.

"Good answer." The blue haired Russian smirked and shifted closer to her, doing his best not to show any emotion or sense of attraction towards Indrani. It was what he was brought up to do, hide his raw emotions to anyone. "I suppose I better ask you of your name then before I kiss you."

"Go on then." Indrani smiled in a cheeky manner, flaring a flirtatious presence on her figure, leaning closer to him to feel his dry breath brush against her lips. "Ask me."

Finally allowing a faint blush to appear on his pale cheeks, the stubborn Dranzer holder rolled his eyes to revive his cool. "What's your name then?" Kai mumbled, not believing how easily this girl could wrap a man around her finger. Nobody ever expected Kai to be so calm and laid back about this.

Just before she could even finish speaking her name, an interruption took place. "Indra…" The sly Bladebreaker leader had leaned in further to crash his dry lips onto hers.

_Talk is cheap_ – He thought to himself. Kai had never been a big fan of flirting, he was more of a man of action and keeping his word.

After getting over the shock and registering what had just happened. Indrani raised an eyebrow and closed her eyelids, to let herself fall into the rhythm of the exotic and dangerous kiss. He even trailed his fingers down her tanned skinned cheek, to make sure she was blushing and enjoying this moment.

But after a moment, the pair opened their eyelids together and noticed that neither of them pulled away from one another. Instead, they gazed into one anothers eyes like they enjoyed the thrill of eachothers company, as they ignored the world around them.

"I hope to see you around Indrani." Kai whispered in a low and bad boy tone, before getting up off his stool to walk off the stand.

But on his way out, the Russian noticed an unfamiliar item in his pocket when he dug his hands in; he then pulled it out to see it was his kissing booth ticket. She must have slipped it in during the kiss to remind him of her. Kai clenched hold of the ticket with a grin appearing on his lips. He was determined to give her a call sometime, even if it mean't coming back after the kissing booth hours to meet her and scrounge her number on this very ticket.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the request **IndraniForever**! I have been looking forward to writing a Kai request for this creation – So thanks so much for doing me the favour :). Let me know what you think and be honest, okay? I worked to the best of the ability with the info you gave me. But up next peeps! We have a BryanxOC request! ;). **Lots of love – XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S:** I don't think Tyson dresses Tacky! I adore his red jacket! If I had my way, I'd pinch it and never give it back xD.


	4. Notice To All Readers And Requesters!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL REQUESTERS**:

I am thrilled that this is now a popular demand creation and people are up for requesting more than just the one Kissing Booth scene – I have no problem with that. But I really must insist on putting my foot down on one thing.

_Ask me for the form first:_ Yes its amazing to see how much time you spend on your OC's, they're fantastic creations. But I suffer with Dyspraxia and an eye syndrome. So my eyes cannot cope with reading so much black text from yellow/green background on the fanfiction messaging format. Its very frustrating and it upsets my eyes for the whole day. Also, I have a very short term memory, so obviously I cannot remember a huge chunk of information without reading it a million times with a friend or relative.

So please! Ask for the form! Its for everyones best interest, it really is. So next time if someone sends me information without asking for the form, I will turn away the request for my health sake. I mean, my eyes are playing up right now after reading so much information from someone. Not only that, some information some people can send may be irrelevant too - You don't need to send me information about the OC'S beyblade; you are just kissing beyblader xD.

I'm so sorry if I sound like I'm being spoilt; I am a really nice, faithful and calm person (And good friend). xD. I hope you guys can all understand and please; I mean all this in the nicest possible way. Now I've said my piece, I can continue satisfying you requesters :) Thank you so much for your patience guys and I hope you enjoy the upcoming creations.

**Lots Of Love - XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S: I acknowledge that you're not really allowed to do author notices, but it had to be done.**


	5. BryanxOC - Lady-Of-Reecia

**The Kissing Booth.  
BryanxOC. Requested By: Lady-Of-Reecia**

Sitting on the stool with her legs crossed, the brunette wearing her tomboy styled clothing glanced her brown eyes down at the red lipstick that was on the ground next to her_. Fuck that_ – Jessica thought to herself and huffed with annoyance. She wasn't a big fan of the whole girly girl features, you know the typical: Waking up at the crack of dawn to slap on some make up and curl/straighten the hair. The brunette would rather have the extra hour and half in bed.

But after being pressured into this charity giving event by her sister Cassie/Cassandra by losing a bet, the German female stuck to her guns and kept her cool. That was all until she heard a familiar masculine voice at the front of the queue call out "Oh Saint Jessica! Where is your skirt and long knee length socks gone?" The tone of the Russian's voice sounded so daring and cheeky.

"You better get up here before I lamp you one." Jessica retaliated, feeling the heat flare up within her figure – Her short temper which she was trying so hard to not let loose. "And by the way, have you only come to this event to wind me up?"

Not sure if it was the summer suns rays heating up her cheeks or the viscious attraction to the Blitzkrieg Boy beyblader; Jess watched him step up onto the stand with his hands in his pockets, looking so cool and laid back as always. Yet to rile her in a sly manner, Bryan had that smug grin on his dry lips.

"No, I came here to do my piece for charity. Along with everyone else." He teased. They both knew that he'd come to specifically visit her. The bad boy womanizer sat down on the stool facing her with a daring look twinkling in his cold eyes. "And trust you to not make the most of the lipstick."

Giggling faintly at the beyblader, the curvy tomboy sat up straight at his attention. "I didn't wear my skirt today because I didn't feel like it. That's for special and rare occasions." She answered his question he asked earlier; starting to wish she did know – Everyone always gossiped how much Bryan fancied her wearing those.

To know these pair went back to share a fair amount of history together; everyone around them were always whispering in the air – How much of a good couple they'd make. It was always the case of '_who'd make the first move_?'

"Are you blushing Jessie babe?" He leaned closer to get a better look at her face.

"Shut up Bryan!"

Bryan giggled faintly under his breath and released his hands out his pockets, to hand her his ticket. "I like your t-shirt slogan today by the way. Really shows the women in you." He poked her chest at the lollypops with a quote saying '_Once a sucker – Always a sucker._'

Jessica glanced her brown eyes (with a hint of green) down at his finger to reassure the pervert wasn't poking her chest. But by the time her head looked down, Bryan's finger flicked up past her nose. "Lets get this over with before I really give you what for." She snapped, feeling her skin wrench against her muscles.

Loving every minute of this tension between them, the silver haired Russian leaned in even closer to the point his breath was brushing against her lips, teasing her once again. "I thought we'd never get there." He whispered in a smooth tone, watching her lean forward towards him.

Their lips then met. Within seconds, they both closed their eyelids and went along with the sweet tasting rhythm. But it didn't take long before the skilled lover took control of the situation. Bryan shifted closer to wrap his arms around the curvy girls hips, to pull her figure up against his in a protective manner.

Jessica felt her heart rise into her mouth and daringly shifted her hand down his grey t-shirt, to admire the body he wasn't afraid of bragging or revealing to everyone. It was like a romantic crushing snog that everyone seemed to enjoy watching – Like a friend who'd finally escaped the friendzone.

"Its about fucking time they finally shown they like eachother." Tala mumbled to Spencer. "I'm sick of hearing Bryan talk about Jessica all the time."

"I think they will still fight, even if they do become a couple." Spencer smirked and folded his huge muscular arms. "But still, Bryan will make her his one and only true women."

A blush appeared over the beybladers pale cheeks, as they both then separated from the kiss and sat back up straight in their stools, gazing into one anothers eyes like teenage lovers. "I knew this was going to be a good snog." Bryan winked, trying to keep his cool and placed his hand over hers, that was frozen on his tensed chest.

"Maybe it was. But I still think you could have done better." Jessica winked in a playful manner.

"Oh don't push it now." Bryan rolled his eyes breaking the eye contact. "Because I was just about to compliment you on being a good kisser, despite you're an amateur."

"Bryan! You slut!" The German brunette then stood up from her seat as she watched the silver haired Russian scurry off the stand. "You so do not mean that!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the request **Lady-Of-Reecia**, I really hope you enjoyed it :). Don't worry about what happened earlier chick, it was my fault for not telling you – So I apologise if it worried you or upset you in any way. If you would like to request another, then let me know. I will happily do your OC a mini series if you fancy it xD. By the way; Hope you liked the t-shirt slogan. It had me in tears with laughter when I saw it today. But next up is a RobertxOC request.** Lots of Love – XOAnn13OX.**


	6. RobertxOC - BlackfiresIceyHeart

**The Kissing Booth  
RobertxOC – Requested By BlackfiresIceyHeart.**

Fidgeting with her dark clothing like an uncomfortable school girl who was around her favourite crush, the light blue haired female fixed her mismatching eyes (one yellow and the other ocean blue) at the wealthy beyblader who was at the front of the queue. Kendrix felt her cheeks fluster as her childhood friends eagle piercing eyes set upon her like a pray; _this couldn't be anymore awkward_ – She thought to herself, trying to keep her cool and leaned down into her bag, to pull out a small mirror and her secret weapon.

Thick, pure red coloured lipstick; that suited the complexion of her pale skin. Not only did the lipstick have a silky touch to it, but it really was a difficult one to get off the skin once it'd left its mark.

"Miss Williams. Are you ready to have me yet?" The lilac haired male asked, starting to sound impatient from waiting in the long queue. "You have been applying your lipstick for a good two minutes now."

The 5ft11 slim girl then finally turned around to gaze at the posh voice. "One can never have too much lipstick on for her guest." Kendrix smirked in a boyish manner and patted the stool that was sat in front of her. Hinting for him to come up and make himself at home.

Robert rolled his eyes and stepped up onto the stand, holding out his ticket to her as he parked himself. "To me, that just sounds like you still struggle to know when enough is enough make up." He stated and watched her accept the ticket confidently. Yet when he looked into the dark tomboys eyes, he could sense she was nervous. _Since when?_

"Well you are wrong." Kendrix corrected and crossed her legs before placing the ticket into the bucket along with the others.

"Lets face it Kendrix, you are one of the most unfeminine women I have came across." Mr Jurgen honestly explained and watched her place his hand over hers fearlessly. The European beyblader gasped in a slight shocked manner, she'd never touched him in this way before. "Uh."

"Stop under estimating me before I do it just to prove you wrong handsome." The light blue haired beyblader whispered in a low tone, which was seductive enough to hypnotise any man to her control. "Because I know how to please a man."

Knowing the pair have had a few experimental stages here and there together; this brought a faint blush appearing over his pale cheeks. "Well, let us find out then. Beginning with a kiss." _And what a kiss it will be _– He grinned to himself and held her hand back in a gentlemen style.

The girl wearing the lipstick felt her stomach wrench tightly as she then closed her eyelids to lean closer place her lips onto his, just to deliberately smother her silky red lipstick all over his smug grin. But after registering the sensation of him pouting his lips to return the soft kiss with a hint of passion, Kendrix opened one eye to peek at him.

The wealthy European had his eyes wide shut as he leaned into her closer, enjoying the sensation of her chest pushing against his. Yet the deeper they got into the kiss, the more they both suddenly began to ignore the world around them and focused on their emotions dwelling within them. _Love sickness, insecurity and confusion._

For a moment though, Robert began to have faint flash backs of when they were younger, exchanging a cheeky kiss now and then to prove she wasn't allowed any other boys near her unless they were in the friend zone.

But after a few minutes, Kendrix pulled away from the frisky kiss and sat back in her chair to gasp slightly breathless. It wasn't the fact she had no air in her lungs, it was knowing she'd kissed her long childhood crush once more. It always made her body just go weak at the thought of it. "Just like old times, yet it gets more exotic as we get older." The light bluenette whispered, loud enough for just him to hear.

The blush on his cheeks may have grown a little more vicious, but a stern look appeared over the broad males face. This concerned Kendrix for a moment. "Do you feel like we should do things properly sometimes?" Robert asked sounding concerned. This was everything about his ancient traditions and upbringing.

"Hm, sometimes. But I'm with the times now Robert, and in a way. I think you are too." The mis-matching eyed girl answered and felt her heart skip an unhealthy beat when he lifted her hand to kiss it softly. "Oh Robert, you know that makes me blush like a flame."

He finally allowed his smirk soften into a sweet smile. "I guess I better let you get on with your work. But afterwards, we should have to discuss where we stand when you're done." Robert spoke, making it sound like Kendrix really had no choice but to accept his offer and meet him.

"It sounds like a date." She laughed faintly and leaned closer to plant one more love stained kiss onto his cheek. "See you tonight handsome."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the request my old friend **Blackfiresiceyheart **:). I really hope that was worth the read. I'm sorry if Robert was a little OC, I find his personality so difficult to master because of how unique he is. If you're unhappy with it, then let me know and I will happily re-write it. But thanks everyone for your patients. Next up is my first TysonxOC – I am soooo excited to write this creation up because he is my favourite character. Hehe. Lots of love – **XOAnn13OX.**


	7. TysonxOC - Darkmidnightmoon

**The Kissing Booth:  
TysonGrangerxOC Gifted To DarkMidnightmoon**

Stairing at the stool on sat opposite her with her soft grey eyes, the jet black haired female felt a faint smile appear onto her peached lips as she thought of a comical idea. The type of idea that would probably get the world champion himself laughing. Not only that, it would remind them both of when they were younger, both playing each other up in the classrooms with little pranks.

"When you're ready." Aiko called out in a friendly tone and placed her foot ready by the unoccupied stool. But her face soon began to melt when she watched the broad Dragoon holder step closer to the scene, brushing his hand across her back as he went to sit down in a friendly manner. "Long time no see, how was your tournament?"

A warm smile expressed itself across Tyson's face as he bent himself to sit on the stool. "Was great, did you wa….waaah!" He landed straight on to the stands ground, resulting in him sitting on his backside and up straight.

Instantly the petite girl burst out laughing. "Just like old times huh? I told you I'd get you back buddy." Aiko winked playfully, before holding out her hand to help the champion up onto his feet. She'd kicked the stool out the way, so he'd deliberately fall over. The amount of times Tyson used to do that to her in class was endless! The thrill of revenge upthrusted through her figure and Aiko felt her mouth dry up when she felt the touch of the attractive beyblader.

"That was a good one for you." The Japanese male winked in reply and stood up straight to rub his backside for a moment, laughing slightly. He then placed his hand on the stool to hold it still, before sitting himself down facing her closely. Tyson loved the sweet unique scent of her fragrance that flared from her figure. "I got to admit it though, I have missed you Aiko."

Noticing the faint blush appearing over his healthy cheeks, the dark haired girl had noticed how much weight Tyson had lost since they'd last met and he'd really toned up. Yet it was a relief to her that the youth champion hadn't changed in any way in terms of his personality. "I have missed you too. Its been so boring at school without you." She spoke, feeling her body go tense at the thought of knowing she has to kiss him.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" Tyson titled his head innocently as he couldn't think for the life of him how long that championship just gone had been. It felt like forever yet it happened so fast. He then shrugged and leaned even closer to hand the blushing girl his ticket. Oh yes, he'd noticed. "Anyways, just take your time. I can tell you're nervous."

"I'm nervous? Tyson I can tell just by the way your hands are shaking you are nervous too." Aiko threw back at him in a playful tone and watched him quickly tuck his hands into his pockets to hide them. "See!"

"Shush!" He laughed and cleared his throat. The Dragoon holder would never admit it, but he can't remember the last time he kissed a girl. So it was slightly nerve wrecking for him. "Ready?"

"Uh huh." Aiko gasped and slowly leaned closer to him, while closing her eyelids to let herself get lost in the moment. But within a heart beat away, something went wrong. It seemed his pair of juicy lips had missed her peached lips and landed just above them. Instantly her soft grey eyes flung open and she burst out laughing. "What are you doing?!"

"I missed. Wow." Tyson's teddy bear eyes flung wide open as he pulled back. "Shit. Does that count as my kiss?"

Nodding a no, the petite dark haired girl placed her warm hands onto his blushing cheeks and kissed his lips. "Nope." She mumbled in the kiss, feeling her skin swell up with goose bumps when Tyson returned the pattern and rhythm of the kiss.

Pushing aside that over confident self, Tyson couldn't help but feel weak and defenceless around this girl, she really was just something unordinary to him. A tomboy with a warm heart. But after a moment or two, Aiko shifted her head back from the kiss, to find her eyes getting lost within his. He looked so innocent and pure – It was amazing to see compared to most of the boys their age nowadays.

"Things wont be the same between us again huh?" The world champion whispered in a low tone, before reaching out his hand to brush it against her soft warm cheek.

Aiko nodded a no in reply. "I don't think so either. But I hope it can change in a positive way." She then hinted at a relationship.

"I think we will have to discuss this somewhere more private so we can be ourselves." Tyson laughed faintly and itched the back of his neck. He could see within the corner of his vision that Max and Rei were making kissy faces to tease him. "What do you say 8pm at the dojo tonight? I'll even attempt to cook dinner."

"Try not to eat it all then before I get there." Aiko winked, relieved at his suggestion.

"I can't promise that."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the creation my dear good friend! **Darkmidnightmoon**! Its one gift I really enjoyed writing up xD Especially since your OC is a cute prankster! Such a giggle. Up next is a TalaxOC request! – **Lots of love XOAnn13OX.**


	8. TalaxOC - GingerCookieSnaps

**The Kissing Booth.  
TalaxOC. (Requested By GingerCookieSnaps).**

Removing her black hoody to reveal her tight purple t-shirt, the short black haired female embraced the summer cool breeze brush against her skin. _This is going to be a long day _– She thought to herself and placed her hoody onto the booth floor beside her on the stool.

Knowing just by looking at the un-fascinated expression on Megan's face, everyone in the queue could feel that she really didn't want to be here doing this. The young American just completely blanked the queue and whoever was in it – Did she care? Probably not.

Despite that underneath the beyblader had a good heart and she was willing to do her piece for charity. Megan leaned down to the ground to her bag and pulled out her petite make-up bag – The tomboy wasn't really keen on the stuff, but it was there for rare occasions, such as today.

Applying a faint coat of clear smooth lipgloss over her peached lips, the dark haired girl then called out. "Who's first then?" She spoke in a friendlier and approachable tone. Even though in her eyes you could see she was dying inside.

Knowing this was going to be time for him to shine; the old rival stepped up onto the booth with a slight sly grin on his dry lips. The red haired Russian sat down on the stool and gazed his ice cold blue eyes up and down the familiar female. He noticed she hadn't changed much since the last time they'd met; especially with that familiar wolf charm necklace around her neck. _But was Tala on here to wind her up? Probably._

"You look over-joyed." The Blitzkrieg leader stated, enjoying the sudden awkward dip in the tension dwelling in the atmosphere. "Why are you doing this if you clearly look like you don't want to do it Megan?"

A gasp escaped her throat. "Trust you to turn up." Megan gazed into his eyes to notice that he'd been clearly looking forward to this. But after a second, a faint smile appeared on her glossed lips. She of course was pleased to see him; yet not like this.

"A little birdie told me you were here."

"Bryan."

The professional beyblader shrugged in a dry sense. "Maybe. But anyways. Here is my ticket." He replied and leaned forward to hand her the ticket he'd paid for. The Russian was amused by how well Megan still knew him despite their problems in the past. It was like they both could read each other like a book, yet the ending was to be written.

"Thanks I guess." The American mumbled, feeling her nerves flare up all around her figure. Goose bumps had invaded her skin and her heart was racing against her chest. This new stomach twisting feeling was really starting to get hold of the strong female. But just like the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Megan was taught not to show emotion easily. Despite that a desperate blush had shone through her cheeks. "Are you ready?"

Tala scoffed for a moment when his skin wrenched against his muscular body. This really was a make or break moment between the pair. "I have been ready for a long time." He finally confessed, feeling a sense of relief rush through him like a cold shiver. That had been on his chest for a long time, yet the stubborn Blitzkrieg Boy refused to admit it until the moment was right.

Blinking in shock to what she just heard; the girl on the inside was flattered, especially when she did have strong feelings for him too. Megan then daringly reached out her hand to the now embarrassed beyblader and felt her smile grow wider. "I'm glad you admitted it before me." Suddenly having her mind fill up with Disney Quotes – The one that stood out to her in particular was: _"Some things never change." by Mickey Mouse. _

"Pft. You're making me regret I said it now." He made he chuckled faintly. "Now, shut up and kiss me before the people in the queue get impatient."

Closing her eyelids to let her childish heart follow the moment, Megan leaned closer to the stubborn red haired male and found her lips with his. Slowly taking a moment to register what just happened, Tala placed his hand onto her cheek softly and returned the gentle kiss.

"Its about time he got out the friend zone." A voice in the background spoke. The silver haired male added. "He can quit bitching about her now."

Spencer then smirked at Bryan's comment. "You won't be saying that when one day he'll kick us both out the warehouse to have some privacy with her." The blond Blitzkrieg member added. The pair was deliberately making things more awkward.

But when Megan pulled away from the kiss to find her eyes getting lost with his, she burst out laughing. "This isn't exactly a fairytale way to meet someone." She admitted honestly and slowly stroked her hand over his anxiously.

"And she's off with the Disney shit." Tala sighed and rolled his ice blue eyes. "Megan, when you're finished doing this. Give me a call alright. We have a lot to talk about."

So blunt yet to the point, she watched the professional beyblader stand up from the stool and glare his view into his teammates direction. "I will do." The dark haired girl mumbled, wanting to sulk that she had to stay.

"Mwah mwah mwah." Bryan smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your patience's guys! You are absolute legends! I adore the huge amount of feedback from you all, especially when people tell me it never gets boring xD And each chapter is different. It really means a lot to me. The next chapter is a KaixOC! I am sorry to those of you who are waiting for a second request – I am writing up those who are on their first request because its only fair really. Hope you all understand.

Please take my profile page poll – _Do you think I should write more Tyson fanfiction_?


	9. KaixOC - MarchellV

**The Kissing Booth;  
Kai HiwatarixOC – Requested By MarchellV.**

Waving her fan in her face to try and cool herself down from the summer heat gazing down on the still brunette; Kalia really didn't know how much she could cope anymore, especially when this queue seemed never ending in her view and the shift didn't finish for a while yet. Still, the young lady took a deep breath before re-applying some deep red lipstick onto her lips and then popping the make-up away into her bag.

"Next." She called out in a friendly tone, doing her best to still look approachable despite the early evening heatwave right now. Yet, the moment she witnessed the Dranzer holder to walk past her and park his backside on the stool in front of her, suddenly Kalia forgot about the heatwave and felt her hazel eyes widen with shock. "Hello."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the kissing booth hour-glass figured girl and smirked faintly. "You look like you've just come out the oven." He spoke, wanting to poke her sunburns just to point out that this wasn't really a compliment.

Wearing a nice white dress to reveal her figure even more; the beyblader girl cracked a smile on her dolled up lips. "I can feel it on my cheeks." Kalia laughed, knowing that wasn't a sunburn – It was a sneaky blush for gazing his broad figure up and down like she was star struck. He truly was amazing, just the sense of his cologne brought a shiver of delight down her spine_. I need to find out what that is!_ – She added to herself in her mind.

Sensing his presence within her personal space was overwhelming – The Hiwatari did his best to try not to snap too harshly or dryly to his good fan and old friend. So he took a deep breath before handing her his ticket. "Since when do you work in these conditions?" Kai asked, watching her lean forward to accept the ticket and revealed a teeny wincey peek of her cleavage that was a blinks worthy. Suddenly his cheeks flared up and his stomach tightened. She'd definitely changed a lot since they'd last met – In and outside the bra.

Acknowledging that he must be interested too judging by the similar reaction on his cheeks, Kalia did her best to act natural and not give anything away. "Because my mother signed me up actually. But its not been too bad actually." She watched the Hiwatari smirk in an amused manner. _Oh stop it_ – The Sapphira holder was dying to add.

"Pft." He then had one more last glance around the scene before commenting. "Are you going to kiss me yet? Or do I have to kiss you to shut you up?"

Kalia then gazed her eyes within his fiery crimson eyes; they suddenly locked and added to the tension in the atmosphere. It really was quite a heavy weight on both the pairs shoulders, yet neither of them were going to stand down from this opportunity.

"Kiss me then Kai." She concluded and leaned forward, closing her eyes and pouting her devilish red lips. Then before she knew it, her skin flared with goose bumps when her lips met his. It was like a moment that could only take place in a dream; but Kalia registered it was all reality when she felt his hand brush up her chest to her chin, to rub his thumb over it soothingly. "Um."

Um? Was that a moan? – Kai registered and twisted his lips in the motion of the passionate kiss, which was soon to turn hungry and demanding. Her lips were thirsty for more, but even the old companion who'd had a crush on the Hiwatari for such a long time, couldn't hold her breath forever.

The brunette parted from the cold lone-wolf and slowly opened her eyes softly. "That was amazing." She explained and watched him return back to his cool state. Yet, that wasn't the end of this for him if Kalia could have her way.

**xXx**

Walking away from the booth with his eyes wider than a drug addicts – The Russian felt his skin wrench against his muscles once he'd acknowledged that people around him had noticed his new and improved make over. That girl at the kissing booth was clearly a generous person – Kai thought to himself and blinked, to find that Tyson appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Wow. Someone's had a good time." The world champion burst out laughing. "I'm going to look for teeth marks next to see if she's eaten you."

"Shut up." The humiliated Bladebreaker leader snapped and pulled his scarf up over his lipstick kisses covered pale face. "She gave me my money's worth at least."

"I can tell she did." Tyson laughed and patted his back. "I might go up there next if she's that kind to boys."

_Not all the boys_ – Kai registered when he turned over his shoulder to look at the kissing booth stand. Kalia was only leaning forward to kiss some boys on the cheek and refusing to go near their lips. _Sucks to be you Oliver._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, its been a week since I last updated this! I cannot believe how fast time is flying through these holidays now, its getting crazy. Thanks for your patients and I hope you enjoyed the chapter **MarchellV** :D. Next up though is a TalaxOC for **ShortBusHero** :) – Lots of love **XOAnn13OX**.

**P.S:** Check out my new roleplay forum :D Let us beyblade authors unite as a strong community! Its been great fun on there, so thank you so much guys who are there. You are my new great buddies :D

forum/Roleplay/157406/


	10. TalaxOC - ShortBusHero

**The Kissing Booth.  
TalaxOC – Requested By ShortBusHero.**

Knowing your old neighbourly rival is at the beginning of the queue is always a little disrupting to the confidence; especially when he'd had everything the Auburn haired female ever wanted so easily. But Ana kept her cool and did what she had to do. She reached into her bag and pulled out her mirror along with her secret weapon – A light pink strawberry flavoured lipgloss. Sexy.

Placing the sweet scented gel onto her lips, the female beyblader scanned her green eyes over to the front of the queue by using her mirror, witnessing his reflection. It made her heart skip an unhealthy beat to know the Russian looked slightly nervous and gullible in the situation he was in. Suddenly it made Ana feel like she had an advantage over him for once, without needing to work her backside off.

"You can come on up now Tala." She greeted curiously; wondering how this event will turn out. "It's nice to see you again."

Raising an eyebrow as he sat down on the stool to face the old familiar and slight freckled face, the Blitzkrieg leader felt his skin wrench against his toned muscles. "Was that sarcastic now Ana?" He asked, really not wanting to be here. But he had to do his piece for charity or face the action of looking an asshole in the press.

Though deep down, Tala did notice a slight sense of warmth developing within the pit of his stomach. He felt at home every time he seen his old companion/friend. Despite that he was too stubborn to show it.

"Of course not." A slight smile appeared on the sweet glossed lips. "I really think we need a catch up."

That's when the male clicked on to her secret when he shifted his figure closer to her; the scent of her sweet and seductive lipgloss brought goose bumps flaring across his pale skin. It made his mouth dry to know he had to kiss her seductive and hungry looking lips.

"I guess we do." Tala blinked and shifted his ice blue eyes up from her lips, to her green glossy eyes. Slowly he reached forward to hand her the ticket he'd purchased earlier. "But anyways, that's another subject. We better do what we have to before…"

"Before the others get impatient. I know." Ana sighed and sat up straight like a powerful woman, who was going to do her duty for a good will. She then accepted the ticket and placed it into the recycling bin beside her. "Well, lets do this then."

The tension between the pair couldn't get anymore tense right now, especially when the red haired male noticed a blush appearing upon the girl's freckled cheeks. It made her look so innocent and cute when she closed her eyelids and pouted her lips bravely whilst leaning towards him.

The closer she got to his broad and toned figure – The more the auburn haired girl could smell his seductive and personal favourite casual cologne. It sent a shiver down her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck flesh rose.

Eventually, their lips met and it felt like the world around them suddenly didn't exist. They just let their lips go along with the heat of the movement, slipping into a slightly romantic kiss that would only be seen in a Hollywood movie. Passionate yet so real.

It was clear that no matter how jealous Ana used to be of the strong beyblader; she always adored him for giving her the inspiration to better herself, no matter how hard she had to work. Yet in return, Tala always thought a lot of the fine figured girl for not letting anything stand in her way, despite her obvious jealousy towards him. It in a way attracted him to her; they were quite alike in large doses.

After a few minutes into the kiss, Tala placed his hand onto her hand that was resting into her lap. It seemed so relaxed and warm, but when seconds later Ana held his hand back in return, she recognised a smile grow upon his lips within the kiss.

That's when she paused for air and opened her eyelids quickly to witness the smile was still stained on his dry masculine lips. Eventually, the girl finally let an innocent snicker leave her lips. "Did you enjoy the gloss?" Ana asked and leaned forward to playfully wipe the sparkling gel off his lips.

Tala finally lost the battle to his emotions and a blush appeared on his pale cheeks. "It was quite yummy if you must know." He shifted his eyes away to try and keep his cool looking presentation.

"That's reassuring to know. I'd hate to taste something bland when it smells so good." Ana felt her tongue go numb when she watched the Russian lean forward to give her a press his lips upon hers once more, then sit back. "Uh…"

"Now you tell me how it tasted Ana." Tala smirked and then stood up from his stool to adjust himself.

"What now?" The auburn haired girl asked, not really wanting this moment to end between them. It was the first time the pair revealed any true deep emotions between eachother as they're both so stubborn. "You going to train?"

"Maybe I am." The Russian raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Ana's green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Of course." She replied and instantly bent down to pick up her bag. _Sod this kissing booth_ – She registered to herself and followed the red haired male off the kissing booth stand. Ana had done her piece for charity, she didn't want to stick around too long to snog men.

"Tala?" Bryan blinked. "I thought this was team training session? And we need to wait for Spencer who's in the queue."

"You can wait for him can't you?" Tala replied in a careless tone. "I'll have to just meet you later then in that case."

"Ooh I see how this is Valkov!" His teammate announced.

* * *

**A/N**: I know its been a while since I updated this and I'm sorry. I had a few setbacks but I'm back into action :). Thanks so much **ShortBusHero** for your patience's, I can't imagine how annoying it must of got :O So again, I apologise. But thanks again everyone for your loyal and honest feedbacks! I am so thrilled to be your little entertainer *bows

For those of you who would like to request a kissing booth! Please comment on the story and I will send you the form. This is only to remind me of the queue because its growing more everytime I post one xD. Whoo! Lots of Love – **XOAnn13OX.**


	11. KaixOC - PureWhiteMochi

**The Kissing Booth;  
KaixOC – Requested By PureWhiteMochi.**

Applying her deceiving lipgloss onto her lips, the perfectionist with a hint of elegance smiled excitedly at the thought of watching her first kiss of the night spin out with confusion. The short caramel haired female's secret weapon was that the lipgloss was a light strawberry coloured pink, yet it tasted like lemon – A perfect opportunity let the guys eyes fly open mid-kiss. It was rather amusing.

But that thought all soon faded when Hikari dropped her lipgloss into her bag and turned her emerald coloured eyes over to the front of the kissing booth queue. Suddenly her heart dropped in her chest and her figure tensed – It was Kai Hiwatari, the blue haired Russian who'd Hikari had been training with over the past few weeks. Gosh, she did grow fond of his ambitious nature and good looks.

Suddenly the shy friendliness expression flustered over her slightly tanned face. "You can come up now Kai." The Japanese girl wearing a silky, frilly short pink dress (with thin black strips and a bow on the chest) and white stockings to her thighs announced.

**xXx**

"I cannot believe he's actually walking up to that kissing booth stand." The blond American male mumbled and nudged his best friend before chuckling. "Do you think its because of your bribe? Or because he actually feels something for Hikari?"

The world champion shrugged at Max's suggestion and dug his hands into his dark jean pockets. "I don't know. But he won't be getting his Dranzer back either way." Tyson giggled along and glanced his teddy bear brown eyes to the left of him, to find an unamused expression on Kenny's face.

"You boys are so cruel sometimes." The Dizzy holder sighed. "If you don't tell him where his Dranzer is after this, expect an early funeral or a permanent injury."

"Pft, you really think he would do that to me? The world champion beyblader. Tyson Gra…"

"He'd do it to the Queen of England, never mind you Tyson." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Kai's Dranzer is all he focuses on."

Max then burst out laughing even more and watched the Asian male approach the group with a teddy bear he'd won from a stand in the Spring Fair. "Oh man, you just missed the funniest thing I have heard in a long time Rei." He stated and bent over holding his ribs.

The Drigger holder blinked and cracked a smile. "I can tell." He patted Max's back before chuckling himself.

**xXx**

Crossing her legs as she witness the Bladebreaker leader walk up to the kissing booth stand with a heavy sigh escaping his dry lips, Hikari slowly felt her warm smile on her lips widen because of his presence. The smell lingering on his clothes flared goose bumps across the tanned girls skin. _Who can't resist a bad boy?_

The tension was a little awkward between the pair at first as Kai just placed a hand over his face to hide his humiliation and drained expression – But after a couple of minutes, he finally took another deep breath and pulled his finger out.

The Dranzer beyblader reached his hand into his baggy blue pockets and pulled out his kissing booth charity ticket. "Here's my ticket." Was all he could manage to speak this moment in time and held out his hand to her. Secretly, his fiery crimson eyes glanced the old alliance up and down curiously – Kai admired her slender and curvy figure like she was a queen.

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere but here." The caramel haired female stated with her eyes lighting up like it was Christmas when she accepted the ticket from his hand, to only find her hand latching onto his. "Why the long face?"

Pulling his hand away stubbornly to let the female beyblader except the ticket and toss it into the bin next to her. The lone-wolf sat up straight and folded his muscular arms. "If you must know, I was bribed." Kai then shifted his un-emotional glare over to his teammates in the fair crowd distance. _Bastards._

Hikari turned her head to where he was looking at waved at her friends with that smile still glued to her strawberry scented lips. "Tyson always has his ways I see." She commented before registering the sound of the leader sniff.

"Is that, strawberry?" Kai commented and focused back to the kissing booth girl, to feel his eyes fall to her lips – They looked so delicious. But he soon shuck that off when he thought about her earlier comment. "We'll see how his ways get him out of this one when I get hold of him."

Finally a nervous laugh left her throat and the Japanese girl looked down to the kissing booth stand floor to hide her unwanted burning sensation building up on her cheeks. "Just try not to kill him Kai." Was all Hikari could answer to that. _Oh his and Tyson's bond was enough to make anyone cry of laughter._

"Pft." A smirk appeared on his dry lips and he closed his eyelids. "Lets get this over with then Hikari. I got better things to do."

"Like beyblade train?" She asked, already leaning in.

"What if I do?" Kai snarled in a rather playful manner and opened one eyelid slightly to peek at her. That's when he realised this was the time to finally kiss the ambitious girl and shut up. The leader took a final deep breath, before leaning in.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly reached its climax when the couples lips met and that's when the Russian's emotions for the first time revealed themselves. Not on his facial expression or within his eyes, but within the kiss. It was such a soft touch, it encouraged the hairs on the back of Hikari's neck to rise and her heart skipped an unhealthy beat.

But after a short period of time, the Russian sat back to reveal a sly grin sneaking up onto his dry lips. "That's a weird lipgloss Hikari." Kai licked his lips to taste the sweet lemon one last time, to make sure this wasn't him losing his mind.

"I thought you'd like it, but I never meant for you to taste it." She spoke and opened her eyelids to reveal her glowing emerald eyes. "I won't be able to train with you until the end of my kissing booth shift Kai."

"That's your problem then." Kai answered and stood up in a prideful manner, still not showing any weakness or love sick emotions, despite that his skin was wrenching against his muscles and his heart was pounding against his toned chest. "I have a beyblade to get back."

Hikari once again shifted her eyes back down to the floor, to hide her blush. "I'll take that as you'll wait for me then." She mumbled and stood up to give him a warm goodbye.

"Of course it is." He concluded and stepped off the stand, to look over his shoulder and spare the beyblader a cheeky wink. "Bye Hikari."

**xXx**

**A/N: **Thank you for the wait **PureWhiteMochi**! I hope it was worth the length of time it took! Again, I apologise :). Be flat out honest with how you think everything went bud, I'm all up for honest criticism. And gosh, I've been craving to write a Kai for ages! Can you tell I enjoyed writing it? I couldn't stop! xD

**Applications and requests to this story are now closed.  
For those who have already sent me the form for a second creation, they WILL still receive them.  
**_If anyone requests after this has been posted – God help them xD._

_The List Of People Left:_

_GracefulAmaryllis  
RedPhoenix10123780  
IndraniForever  
If I have missed someone! Do message me or comment below!_

**Lots of love XOAnn13OX.**


	12. TalaxOC - RedPhoenix10123780

**The Kissing Booth;  
TalaxOC – Requested By RedPhoenix10123780**

Sitting on the stool in this unbearable heat, the Russian and Japanese girl felt her heart skip an unhealthy beat, when she reminded herself of the duty this role required. Not only was the weather unbearably hot on this fine summers day, but the sun kissed tanned beyblader was relieved she kept her aqua blue hair tied up in pigtails to keep cool.

_Damn you Bryan for putting my name on the sheet at the sign ups!_

"Don't forget your lipstick Icedra!" That familiar voice called out from the distance. Bryan. "You're going to need it if Tala is neck."

She knew he was just doing her a favour. But right now, his voice was the last Miss Dickinson wanted to hear. It's like Icedra Jewel could sense he was pushing the two together – Her and Tala. Everyone in the Blitzkrieg Boy team could guess there was a connection between the two after how much they'd been through.

After waking up from her deep thoughts; Icedra finally set her ocean blue eyes to the lipstick that was sitting comfortably in bag she'd prepared for this occasion. She took a deep sigh before reaching into her bag to grab hold of the soft pink rose lipgloss; this object didn't come cheap.

She then applied the soft rose pink lipgloss onto her lips and avoided the sharp tooth that was sitting upon her lower lip. For the first time in a long time, the abbey girl felt like a women. But that all soon was forgot when Icedra turned her attention to the front of the queue, to see the pale Russian standing there with his hands in his pockets – He looked so relaxed about this. Yet the aqua blue haired female knew him too well; he was hiding the nerves dwelling deep within his broad figure.

Doing exactly the same thing she did.

The Blitzkrieg Boy leader opened his eyelids to reveal his ice blue eyes and they gleamed straight within hers, making eye contact. "You ready yet? Or do you want me to stand here until your shift is over?" He spoke in a dry tone with a hint of playfulness.

A smile finally appeared on her glossed lips and she nodded a yes to him. "Come on then Tala. Come sit near me." She answered, revealing that loving hearted side Icedra would only show to those close to her. Funnily enough, Tala enjoyed this personality trait of her too.

The Worlborg holder did as he was told and parked himself down facing the familiar face. His skin wrenched against his muscles, meanwhile his throat went dry. This situation brought a whole new spin on the atmosphere between the friends, especially when they have grown up together.

Its like the first time they were uncomfortable around each other – Unless they were having a barny of course.

"You look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"So do you Tala." Icedra laughed for a millisecond. "I am intrigued to know what brought you here."

He shrugged stubbornly. "An opportunity I couldn't say no to I guess." The red haired Russian then raised an eyebrow at her; before then asking the blue haired beyblader the same question. "Since when are you interested in kissing guys for charity?" This was very unlike her for all he knew.

"I wasn't Tala." Icedra rolled her sea blue eyes dryly. She brushed her tooth against her lip before asking. "So, are you ready to do this then Valkov?"

It was clear they both were nervous and wanted to get this out the way, but both of them were too proud to show it. The Blitzkrieg leader lowered his view from her eyes, the tasty looking lipgloss on her lips. _Trust her to choose one that was going to leave a stain_ – He registered to himself and pulled a faint smirk on his dry lips.

"I'm ready when you are. Which will probably be another 15 minutes." Tala joked sarcastically, hinting how long it took the Russian and Japanese girl to get ready just for this kiss.

"Too be fair Tala. You spend longer in the shower than everyone on the team." Icedra felt her cheeks blush when a flash back appeared in her view, of herself walking in on Tala as he hopped out the shower. Such a yummy body. "But anyways, I'm ready."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and watched the beyblade rival pout her dolled up lips, as they went to kiss each other. Within a split second, they closed their eyes, and their lips came into contact so softly.

The exotic moment brought life into their secret feelings they were dwelling up inside their stubbornness. Its like a hidden connection that had finally reached the surface of the world. And boy did the world take notice of it too – Not that the couple acknowledged it.

He brushed his hand against her warm tanned cheeks and Icedra licked his lower lip to ask for an entrance. The Valkov then felt goose bumps flare across his pale skin and he regrettably pulled back from the kiss at that point. Tala didn't want to run before he could walk in this situation, especially when he was insecure about his feelings.

This obviously confused the aqua blue haired girl, but a smile appeared on her lips when she opened her eyelids. "I enjoyed that." Icedra whispered in a low voice before placing her hand over his that was still attached to her cheek numbly. But when the abbey girl remembered the whole world was watching them, she shifted away too and bit down on her lower lip.

"I'll text you Icedra." Tala winked secretly, before walking off the stand to the Blitzkrieg Boys. His heart was pounding and his pride was growing. "Shut up." He snarled to the boys, without even looking at them.

**xXx**

**A/N:** I hope that was worth the wait buddy! Thank you so much for being patient, I am on my knees bowing to you. Haha, no really I am. Let me know what you think with a private message, review or whatever.

Requests are still closed!


End file.
